


That's That

by noaccidents



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, kind of modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noaccidents/pseuds/noaccidents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They hung desperately onto each other, and with each kiss, Carol found it even more difficult to leave." </p>
<p>An edited (one shot) version of the originally chaptered fanfic "Therese."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's That

“Therese?” Carol looked at the young brunette who was facing the window, her delicate hands resting on the pale windowsill and her silky brown hair tied in a simple ponytail, her back facing Carol.

There was no answer.

“Therese, listen..”

There was still no answer.

Carol took a deep breath and said “Therese, I- I know it’s hard, but you must understand, with you moving away to California, and my job here at the university, I just- I just don’t think that our relationship will work.”

Carol watched Therese, keenly waiting for an answer. Therese turned around, showing her swollen eyes and her dark eye circles.

“But Carol, I love you.” Therese said, her voice shaking with each word.

Carol walked towards Therese and took her hand which was hanging limply by her side and stroked it. “I know my angel, and I love you too, with all my heart, but we’ll hardly ever see each other after you move.”

“I could decline the job and stay here.” Tears brimmed in Therese’s eyes, and as she blinked, she could feel a tear drop slowly trickle down her cheek.

Carol wiped the tear away with her thumb and said, “Don’t you dare. It’s not worth it.” She paused and continued, “Maybe it’s time for change, whether if we like it or not.”

Another tear escaped Therese’s eye. Carol continued stroking her hand, gently moving her thumb forwards and backwards, her smooth skin gliding steadily along Therese’s soft hands. With each stroke came a pang of remorse, what she was doing wasn’t wrong, there was a logical sense behind it. But to break Therese’s heart in the process was wrong, and Carol knew it.

“Therese, I-” Carol started off softly.

“I understand.” Therese interrupted.

Carol looked at Therese, although they were glistening with tears, her hazel eyes were full of understanding, and that was the moment that Carol knew that she was right. She was right to have chosen Therese as her lover.

Carol gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, reminding herself how soft and smooth Therese's lips were. Therese kissed back, passionately, feverishly, their lips collided forcefully against each other, their tongues crashing playfully into each other.  
  
They hung desperately onto each other, and with each kiss, Carol found it even more difficult to leave. Therese's hand flew to her shoulder and she was pulled into their room. She didn't even bother to resist.  
  
"You know what, Therese? Fuck it. I love you, and that's that." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't as disappointing as the original version :()
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
